My Love To Find
by Kurayami-9
Summary: "I don't want this arranged marriage!" Gakumi blurted out to the stranger beside her, "I've always believed that I will choose the man to marry, you know. I hate this.". "Have you seen his picture?", Yuushi asked smirking, "No. I ripped it once they gave it to me." she puffed her cheeks. Little did she know, that this stranger was her designated fiance. Dirty pair, EPILOGUE ON.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei~! (It's above the thirty time I say that. Humilation..)

**Summary:** "I don't want this arranged marriage!" Gakumi blurted out to the stranger beside her, "I've always believed that I will choose the man to marry, you know. I hate this.". "Have you seen his picture?", Yuushi asked smirking, "No. I ripped it once they gave it to me." she puffed her cheeks. Little did she know, that this stranger was her designated fiance.

**Notes:** I keep thinking about the Dirty pair as a romantic couple, but I can't figure out why are they called 'Dirty'.. it doesn't sound suitable.. *pout*

Anyway, this is a short fic that kept bugging me to be written down, and I can totally picture those two like this. It's my first time writing a story that has nothing to do with ALPHA or PERFECT, but I guess it's nice to experiment new things.

Minna, please, leave a review~

**Warnings:** AU, Fem!Mukahi.

Mukahi Gakuto = Mukahi Gakumi.

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe it.<p>

Never in her past twenty years did she think that her marriage would be arranged, to a man she didn't know, nevertheless.

Mukahi Gakumi, a young woman of twenty two years old, third year studying English, had just attended a dinner with her parents to hear the news.. the shock of her life, to be exact.

"Can you repeat that, please?" she asked while clutching the water glass.

Her father cleared his throat and repeated "You are betrothed to the son of the Oshitari family," her grip tightened, ".. and you we are going to meet them at dinner tomorrow." She heard a crack, but couldn't care.

"Why am I.. stuck with that son?" she almost hissed her question.

"Dear, it's been decided since your birth." Her mother supplied helpfully, though she didn't know that she had only ignited the fire in her oldest daughter's heart.

"That still doesn't answer my question. Why?" she stressed on it.

"Eiji has been a really good old friend of mine, Gakumi, and when you were born, he told me that he wanted you for his son." Her father gave her a slight glare.

"Fine." She spoke nonchalantly with a shrug, but inside, she was yelling out curses. 'I'll never accept this.' She decided in her mind.

* * *

><p>"Where's Gakumi?"<p>

"The young mistress is not here!"

"What?!"

"I can't find Gakumi-sama anywhere!"

"I found her cell phone in her room!"

It appeared that the 'young mistress' had left the house hours before they were supposed to go and meet the Oshitari's, without anyone noticing. Gakumi's flexible and light body allowed her to be able to escape through any opening she could find, and her father couldn't find a better moment to curse her gymnastics classes more than now.

While somewhere far from the chaotic mansion, the cute red-haired girl was running down the streets with nothing except for her clothes. She didn't need anything anyway. All her thoughts were on avoiding her parents' house for a couple of days until the threat of killing her died down.

Che, they were her parents, right, but that still didn't give them the privilege to decide personal things, such as marriage, for her, without even her say on it. Gakumi promised herself to never go to that dinner or any other one.

Perfect! The traffic light just turned yellow and it would soon turn red, so she would be able to cross that cursed road.

Why cursed, one would ask? Because she could never cross it without accidents happening. Once she bumped into a kid, and another a bicycle hit her.. and every time there would be a mean to make sure she wouldn't go through safely. This time, it seemed that she would make it.

The unfortunate happened, and just when she was barely half way, she was caught in the headlights of a car and she was mesmerized.

No way.

This road _definitely_ had to be cursed.

Gakumi couldn't move.

NOO-!

A loud screeching sound echoed around and she panicked as she fell backwards harshly, feeling her head ache. Everything was still..

Was she dead? No, dead people usually saw light in the end of a tunnel, right? The only thing she could see was black.. endless blackness..

* * *

><p>Oshitaru Yuushi couldn't believe he was late to the meeting with his parents. He promised to finish work quickly and now was driving uncharacteristically fast.<p>

He needed to get on time and leave a good first impression on the woman that would be his fiancée. Worse than that, the traffic light was about to turn red, and he needed to pass this one!

Out of nothing, a girl appeared in front of him running. Once she saw him, though, she stopped abruptly and froze in her place not unlike a deer caught in headlights. Once the thought of 'If the car doesn't stop, I'm going to kill that girl' processed in his mind, he panicked and both his feet stepped onto the breaks.

It seemed as if forever until the car stopped, but when it did, Oshitari was panting hard, eyes wide and glasses almost falling off his face. The blue-haired man looked with dazed eyes ahead only to find the girl sprawled on the ground, and his heart increased its erratic beats. It ached uncontrollably.

In a second, he was out of the car after fumbling with the seatbelt with shaking hands, and was kneeling beside the unconscious girl, clumsily trying to find a beat from her neck when he raised her upper body from the ground on his arm, and how relieved he was when he found it.

Oshitari took a deep breath and started slapping the girl's cheek softly to bring her back to the world of conscious. "Come on. Wake up, little one." He was repeating in murmurs. A couple of moments later, he was rewarded with a soft groan and a flutter of eyes, making his own eyes widen in surprise.

He had just noticed something familiar. He was so sure he saw her face before, but his memory couldn't aid him. That was until the girl opened her eyes. Realization struck him..

He had almost sent his designated _fiancée_ to heavens..

Oh..

_Oh.._

What did they want him to become? A pedophile?! They were seriously going to get him married to a **_young_** **_girl_**?! Those parents of his..

Oshitari's attention was on the girl again when she began to speak, "A-am I dead..?" he blinked.

He let out the breath he was holding. Both of them looked each other in the eye, and the bespectacled man slowly brought her to his chest and hugged her loosely.

"No, you're not.." he said with a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hehe~

_'He almost sent her to heavens..'_ XD I keep laughing at that one..

Anyway, review, please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei~! (It's above the thirty time I say that. Humilation..)

**Summary:** "I don't want this arranged marriage!" Gakumi blurted out to the stranger beside her, "I've always believed that I will choose the man to marry, you know. I hate this.". "Have you seen his picture?", Yuushi asked smirking, "No. I ripped it once they gave it to me." she puffed her cheeks. Little did she know, that this stranger was her designated fiance.

**Notes:** I'm really happy you like this! I'm seriously ecstatic! Please keep in contact with me here!

This chapter is longer than the one before, so I hope you like it.

Thank you for your reviews, once again, and please, enjoy!

Minna, please, leave a review~

**Re-reviews:**

_onyxinlife::_ A new story it is~! I'm glad you enjoyed it. I actually searched for 'Dirty Pair' but didn't find a reasoning, so.. *pout*

_SnowyIce::_ Really? Thank you very much for giving this a try, and I'm very happy you like it! Oh, and I thought so, too! Especially the Kids-Hyoutei~ Enjoy!

_Stuffies are my best friend::_ Hey! Thank you for reading my baby! You'll know his age here, so don't worry~ I won't disappoint you, and romance will come gradually, starting here! Enjoy~

_toolazytologin::_ Thank you very much for trying it! I'm really happy you enjoyed it! The next chapter is here!

_GreenLicious19::_ Ignore? Delete? Sue?! Why on earth would I do that?! I actually enjoyed reading your review! If this got you to write, then it means I did good :D Thank you very much, and yeah, your reasoning seems very sensible! Gakuto is cute, yess! Hehe~ Enjoy the new chapter~

_redblue00::_ Thank you very much! Here's the new chapter. Hope you like it!

_anonymous::_ Here, the new update! Thank you for waiting! Hope you'll like it!

Now, I seriously didn't expect to find that much liking for OshiGaku, but then again, PoT isn't necessarily based on Alpha and Perfect~ I keep telling myself.

Please, would you keep giving me your words?

**Warnings:** AU, Fem!Mukahi.

Mukahi Gakuto = Mukahi Gakumi.

* * *

><p>Oshitari's attention was on the girl again when she began to speak, "A-am I dead..?" he blinked.<p>

He let out the breath he was holding. Both of them looked each other in the eye, and the bespectacled man slowly brought her to his chest and hugged her loosely.

"No, you're not.." he said with a small smile.

* * *

><p>"Hey, what are you doing?" Gakumi tried her best not to hiss at this stranger who was hugging her. How dare he do that!<p>

"What?" Oshitari asked calmly, clearly sensing her annoyance.

"Let go of me!" with all she can, she pushed him away from her until he removed his arms from around her. The bespectacled man stared at his fiancée in something akin to shock.

When she saw the look in his eyes, the redhead asked with a frown "Do I know you?"

He was taken aback, "What?". Did she lose her memory? That wouldn't be good.. moreover, he was supposed to meet her at dinner with her family, so why was she here? He once again focused on her when she gasped softly.

"I have to go!" she shrieked and attempted to stand, only to lose her balance and fall. Wasn't it for Oshitari's quick reaction, she would have met the harsh asphalt instead of falling gently between his arms, on his chest. Her cheeks flamed in a mix of embarrassment and anger, but she couldn't push herself off; the world was spinning badly and her head ached.

"Let's go to a hospital." At this point, he was sure there was no amnesia caused, so it relieved him, but they still had to check up on her.

"No! No hospital!" she protested. If she went to any hospital, as a precaution, the administration will call her parents and she will be forced to get back and , eventually, meet that family, which was the point she was avoiding from the very start.

Oshitari sighed and still looked troubled. But then again, there was an extra option.. "Listen, I'm a doctor. How about I check up on you instead, then?"

Gakumi considered this; seeing her condition now, it was the best thing to do. What if he was lying? No one would lie about being a doctor, how boring someone can be? She tried pulling back, ".. only if we don't go to a clinic or something.." she muttered.

"Where do you want to go?"

Even if she was injured, she could easily throw him out if he tried to pull off something bad. That's how much she was sure of her abilities. "My house.."

If Oshitari was taken aback, he didn't show it, but he didn't oppose either and helped her to his car. Gakumi went along and kept her guard up, just in case.

The blue-haired man tried to connect the information he had about his fiancée together. Mukahi Gakumi was his father's best friend's daughter, but that's all he knew, because they were supposed to get to know each other better this night. She didn't seem to know him, though.. hmm.. maybe she didn't know about their engagement? That was a possibility. But why? Her parents should have told her.

Strange..

Oh well, never mind, this gave him a chance to know her inside-out without pretending or so. It should be fun. He smirked at his own intelligence.

Minutes later, they pulled off in front of a normal building and went upstairs a couple of floors to reach Gakumi's apartment, Oshitari taking with him his medical case. The redhead was still feeling dizzy, but the world wasn't spinning, and that was good enough to kick the stranger doctor's ass if needed.

They entered the kitchen, since it was the closest, and the doctor immediately ordered her to sit on one of the chairs to get to work, and she had to say, he was a man of his words.

Oshitari started by checking her head for an obvious injury, and he found a bruise there.

* * *

><p>"May I know your name, little one?" Oshitari asked after they finished the check up.<p>

Gakumi rubbed her head softly and without looking at him answered, "Mukahi.. Gakumi." She was less tensed around this man, now, but still, being cautious was needed.

The bespectacled man nodded, "Gakumi-san, then. How old are you exactly?"

"I'm twenty-two. Why the sudden questions?"

"Just so."

"Then how old are _you_?"

"I'm twenty-four." Good. He won't be transformed into a pedophile. He paused suddenly, as if remembering something important, "Excuse me for a second, I have to make a phone call."

"Sure." She nodded nonchalantly, hands in her lap, as she watched him fish out his cell phone and dial a number.

"Father," He paused. "Yes. Apologize on my behalf, please… I'll be coming home, of course… Ja.." And he closed his phone again.

"What shall I call you?" she asked, making him smile and fight the urge to kiss those pouty lips; she was his fiancée, and he had the right to kiss her, didn't he? "Yuushi." He said with a shrug. It won't do him any good if she knew his last name somehow.

"So, is everything alright in me?"

"Ah. You are good to go, and the bruise will disappear in a day or two."

"Thanks." She said and stood up slowly, smiling at the fact that nothing was spinning around. The feeling of an intense stare on her made her look up with a questioning look. "What?"

Oshitari was looking her up and down with a slight thoughtful frown. "Where is your original form?"

In turn, her eyebrows rose in surprise, before tightening down into a frown, "What do you mean?"

Oshitari hummed and brought his hand to his chin, "Even though I like this chibi version of you, I do believe that the original full-sized you would be better."

Original form.. chibi.. full-sized.. the words clicked together and her eyes narrowed as several veins popped on her head. _Chibi?_ _Seriously?!_

_Never mind that there were a good 20 centimeters apart between them.. but even so-!_

Gritting her teeth in anger, she stomped her way outside the kitchen, leaving behind her a laughing Oshitari. The latter followed her outside, still chuckling and stood in the doorway of another room, which he suspected was the living room.

"I'm sorry, but I could-mmmph..!" a pillow hit him square in the face and messed his fake glasses until they nearly fell to the ground. After that, he registered the giggles that left his fiancée's mouth after blinking the befuddlement out.

"You should have seen your face. That was one silly expression." Gakumi said after her laughter died down and she looked at him to see him smiling.. or smirking.. but the action itself left her blushing.

The blue-haired man noticed that, of course, but chose to ignore it as he scanned the room. It was neat and cozy, with a pile of colored pillows thrown on one side of the room. He tilted his head curiously "What are those for?"

"Oh, these. Let me show you." The redhead rolled up her sleeves and walked to the pile, took a breath and threw a punch at one of them. Her fist sank in the soft materials gently and she punched once again.

"I hate this!" she hit with both her hands.

"I don't want it!"

**_THUD-!_**

"You-" **_Thud_**, "- have no right-" **_Thud_**, "- to decide THIS!" **_THUD-!_**

And just like that, Oshitari watched over his redhead fiancée releasing her anger on innocent, submissive pillows, while a couple of angry words left her between each two hits. His dark eyes softened.

A couple of minutes later, Gakumi was panting slightly as she stopped her ministrations, and after a long intake of breath, she turned to him "Wanna try?"

"No, thank you."

They sat in silence on one of the sofas in the rooms, just enjoying the friendly atmosphere floating between them, when the redhead asked, "Earlier, you were talking to your father, right?" she watched him nod, "You said something about coming home, do you live with your parents?"

"Ah. I hate leaving them. I'd miss all the fun with them if I lived alone." Oshitari thought it was a great time to get to know Gakumi better, so he took the chance presented, "What about you?"

"I do. I just come here whenever I want to be alone."

"So, am I in the way?"

"No! I-I mean, it's fine." She mumbled, feeling embarrassed of her outburst. The blue-haired stranger-becoming-friend though only laughed and shook his head.

"Am I considered a friend of yours, then, Chibi-chan?" he smirked.

"It's fine, and I have a name, mind you." She looked away feeling her cheeks gain a pink hue. Being around this Yuushi was better than anyone else she knew, somehow.

The blue-haired man scooted closer to her, "Let's get to know each other better, shall we?" he said in a low tone, thick with that Kansai dialect that made her shiver. She licked her suddenly dry lips, but then frowned and slapped his hand away firmly when it inched towards her leg. "Maintain your distance, or get out." She said seriously.

Oshitari was intrigued. _No_ woman had rejected his flirtatious gestures before, which gave this young woman points. Respectfully, he backed away slightly and turned in his seat to look at her "You have my respect. First question, what do you do? Study? Work?"

Gakumi relaxed a bit and decided to trust this man. He did seem trustworthy, putting his pervert side aside. "I'm a third year student, majoring in English Literature. I want to be a teacher."

"Interesting. You know that I'm a doctor." He watched her nod, "My father is a doctor, too."

She nodded again. The bespectacled man wanted to know about their engagement through her, so he proceeded to ask his next question. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"What kind of question is that? But no, and I'm currently taken."

"Taken?" he prodded more. Almost there..

Gakumi sighed. "I'm engaged."

So, she _did_ know. "Isn't that cool?"

"No, it's not _cool_! It's _arranged_! My parents suddenly told me that I'm engaged to someone whom I haven't seen through my entire life!"

The pieces began falling in place in his head, "Is that why you were screaming in the pillows earlier?" he asked softly.

She lowered her head and said a quiet _'yes'_.

A couple of moments passed between them in silence, until Oshitari broke it again. "Is there more to why are you so opposing to this?" but she stayed silent to that.

"You know, they say that, sometimes, talking about your problems to a stranger might get you to relax more." He saw the reluctance in her form as she obviously debated whether to tell him or not. Just a little push more.. "What's troubling you over this?"

"I don't want this arranged marriage!" Gakumi blurted out to the _'stranger'_ beside her, "I've always believed that I will choose the man to marry, you know. I hate this."

"Have you seen his picture?" Oshitari asked smirking. There it was..

"No. I ripped it once they gave it to me. Didn't even glance at it." she puffed her cheeks. Little did she know that this _'stranger'_ beside her was her fiancé, but that wasn't important to tell right now, wasn't it?

"Why don't you give him a chance?"

"I don't want to. That way, I'll be giving in for my parents to play with my life more. I want to do this on my own, at least."

Oshitari felt relieved more than he ever felt this entire evening. He snapped out of his thoughts once he heard her voice again. "What about you?"

He straightened his back along the back of the sofa and gazed at the ceiling softly. "I'm engaged, too. Though, my fiancée doesn't want to see me."

Gakumi scooted closer to him "What? Why?"

"I'm not really sure. She doesn't want me." a little fake truth won't hurt- watch it, it wasn't a lie.

Gakumi whined "But that's cruel!" she paused a bit before asking again "What about you? Do you have feelings for her?"

He hummed thoughtfully before brushing his hair out of his face with his hand while the other removed the useless glasses on his face. "That's what makes it harder, since I fell for her from the first look. She's a cutie." Now, _that_ wasn't a lie.

Gakumi stared wide-eyed at his face. He seemed.. so handsome from this angle without the glasses on. Once she felt herself blushing, she got up and rushed out of the room with a yell of "I'll make some tea!"

Oshitari looked after her disappearing form with a smile. This was going to be interesting. If love was what she wanted, then that's what she would get from her fiancé, Oshitari Yuushi.

His new goal: _Make her fall in love with him._

"Isn't this romantic.." he mumbled with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** A lot of scenes were in mind from a long while ago, and they finally got the chance to be written.

Please, pleeeaaase review! I need to know what you think!

Q.Q


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei~!

**Summary:** "I don't want this arranged marriage!" Gakumi blurted out to the stranger beside her, "I've always believed that I will choose the man to marry, you know. I hate this.". "Have you seen his picture?", Yuushi asked smirking, "No. I ripped it once they gave it to me." she puffed her cheeks. Little did she know, that this stranger was her designated fiance.

**Notes:** I'm really happy this story has so much liking. This might be a bit rushed, but it was a huge step in these two's relationship. Enjoy!

Thank you to all those who reviewed, faved, favorited and read!

Please, leave a review!

**Warnings:** AU, Fem!Mukahi.

Mukahi Gakuto = Mukahi Gakumi.

* * *

><p>Three Months passed since their first meeting and he was becoming really close to her that she couldn't not see him every two days. Yuushi told her a lot about him and she did the same, strangely, trusting him and having a lot of fun around him.<p>

Surprisingly, her parents never mentioned the missed dinner since that time, nor did they say anything about the engagement. Maybe they moved back on their contract or what? If that was the case, she was more than happy not to remind them of it.

* * *

><p>"Game and match! Gakumi-Yuushi pair! 7-5!"<p>

Gakumi panted hard as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. Feeling a slight cold breeze hit her uncovered nape while her short ponytail bounced along with the last hops her feet did, still affected by the adrenaline rush that passed through her body.

It was a long while since she played tennis genuinely for fun and really gave her all. She turned with a big grin to her doubles partner, Yuushi, and returned his high-five happily.

"You look good sweating." He told her with a flirtatious smirk. She just rolled her eyes at the action that she was very familiar with at this point.

"Yeah.." she muttered with a sigh, though she completely didn't expect him to lean down and whisper in her ear "Do you look this beautiful when you sweat for something else, too?"

Her eyes widened slightly before her hand shot and grabbed the front of his shirt wanting to hit, but in a bold move, she returned his dare for the fourth time now "Well, I wouldn't know about that."

"Oh.." his smirk widened and he licked his lips. "Are you _somehow_ hinting that- _mphh_"

"Stop right there, over-confident, sly devil." She clasped her other hand across his big mouth while fixing him an icy glare. His body only seemed to be shaking with laughter.

"You both look good playing doubles together." Another voice said from the other side of the net and both of them paused in their fight to look back.

The blue-haired man removed the little hand from his mouth and smiled "Ah. You're still in shape, too, Kenya. The same thing applies for Shiraishi."

"It's been a long while since I last played tennis, and this was a good refreshing." Shiraishi said with his calm smile, and Kenya beside him nodded then turned to the redhead "Mukahi-san, you're very good yourself. I couldn't picture someone doing the flips you did."

"Thanks." She said with a smile.

After cooling down and changing, the four went to a coffee shop, courtesy of Shiraishi Kuranosuke, and had a nice chat. So, Gakumi found out that Kenya was Yuushi's cousin, while Shiraishi was said cousin's best friend. Both of them used to play tennis in their high school days, but then got busy with university and social life that they had no time left for their favorite sport. Eventually, the duo stopped playing.

Gakumi actually had a great time with the three men. They seemed like good persons.

* * *

><p>"He plays tennis, Ria!"<p>

**_"Really?"_** a surprised voice said on the phone.

"Yes! He is a prodigy, even!" and her memory took her back to the match a couple of days earlier.

**_"Gakumi, please lower your voice. I know you're excited and all, but I do need my ears."_**

Ignoring her best friend's comment, Gakumi only continued with a dreamy tone, "I envy his fiancée.."

**_"Fiancée?"_**

Now she was irritated, "Yes.." she then paused before saying, "Ria, wait a sec. I'll be with you."

**_"Okay."_**

The redhead placed down the phone on the kitchen table to take out the pan from the oven after turning it off. She picked the phone again.

"You know, if he can play doubles, we can always play against each other." She suggested.

**_"Eh? But that makes us only three, or are you planning on taking it two-on-one?"_**

Gakumi scoffed, "Idiot. I obviously meant your boyfriend." She counted to three before calmly removing the device away from her ear with a knowing smirk and waited until the series of yelled muffled screams died down so she can listen again "Done?"

**_"Gakumi, next time I see you, you are so dead."_**.. _"Shishido-san!"_

Both of them paused after hearing the distant call (through the phone, for Gakumi), "Is that him, Ootori?"

**_"No.."_** Shishido managed to sound questioning, **_"That's.. my cousin.. yeah, my cousin."_** Shishido Ria then shouted back to the gentle voice _"Choutarou, I'll be down in a second!"_ forgetting that her friend was on the other line and could hear her.

The redhead sighed tiredly, "Go and make out with him for all I care. See ya." And before any fit started, she cut off the call laughing, imagining her best friend's face flaming up.

It was cute, really, how no matter what Ria did and appeared to be a hard woman, she was all blushing and shy around her boyfriend, the gentle and kind, Ootori Choutarou.

* * *

><p>Days later, Gakumi faced her own trouble finally.<p>

She was falling in love with that Yuushi, and she had no idea what to do, now that she realized her feelings towards him. So, she just sat there and recalled every bit of information she had about that idiot blue-haired genius. So, to start off:

1. He was older than her by two years, and was a doctor.

2. Hot, even by her high standards (which were quite really high).

3. A romantic man at heart.

4. Flirtatious.

5. Can be an idiot.

6. Loves tennis and a great doubles partner.

7. His gentle side can make her blush.

8. That damned Kansai tone of his made her feel uneasy.

9. He returned her pillow fights.

10. Well, not all the time.. since he had thrown her instead on the pile of pillows four times.

11. He loved to poke her side.

12. Hot. (hey, this was mentioned earlier! Think of something else, Gakumi!)

13. A genius.

14. …. Maybe a bit more hot.. (seriously..)

And the list would go on without ending if she wished to see each and every detail in him.

Gakumi sighed tiredly with a slight blush as she hugged her pillow to her chest. Why was this so hard? Why did she have to be engaged? And why did he have to fall in love with his own fiancée, too? That idiot!

A sad gaze filled her eyes as she thought about her state. She won't be able to know how it feels to be held by the one she loved. Oh- did she really think of that..? Her problem was getting serious..

Despite not showing it, she really loved romance like most of the females , and she wanted badly to have her own love story, but it seemed like fate liked playing with her heart like that.

She sighed again and turned to her side. If only this wasn't as complicated as it was, she'd have been more relaxed and happy.

Her phone, signaling that she had a message, cut her thoughts off from flowing anymore and she grabbed it from the bedside table.

She smiled softly when she read the text and resisted the urge to hug her phone to her chest like a silly love struck high school girl.

After debating within herself and seeing the time, she got up and downstairs where she knew her parents were.

"Dad, mom, can I go with a friend?" she asked, her hands in her shorts pockets, an act of hesitance, her parents knew.

"Isn't it a bit late for you to go out?" her mother asked with a concerned smile.

The redhead only rolled her eyes mentally, "Mom, I'm twenty two. Besides, It's not like I'm going out alone, and I won't be late."

Her father finally looked up from his book and looked her up and down, deciding his answer. "If you want to, you can go." He said finally.

Blue eyes lit up with happiness as she bounced her way out, yelling over her shoulder "Thanks, dad!"

The lady of the household slid closer to her husband, "Dear, are you sure?"

"Gakumi can take care of herself."

And that ended the argument and the couple resumed their comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>Gakumi was humming to herself as she shifted through her closet for a suitable outfit. With no need to shower (since she did earlier), she only had to change, grab her backpack and she was ready to go.<p>

"I'm going!" she yelled and sprinted out of the gates of their mansion-like house.

That blue-haired idiot asked her if she was up to a karaoke night with Kenya and Shiraishi again. They did it once and it worked and was actually fun.

Reaching the local park, Gakumi entered and sat on the closest bench. Her eyes swept up to look at the big clock hanging there.

8:58, it read.

The three should be here any minute now.

"What is a cutie like you doing here at this time?"

"Are you lost, girl?"

The red head blinked hearing voices talking over her head. There they go again; a bunch of idiots trying to gain her attention. At once, she got up and turned to face them with a frown "Leave me alone." She bit out.

"Ah, come on now. We were only trying to help." One of them said with a sickeningly low tone.

Her sharp eyes studied the situation. There were four idiots. She could beat them, but not if they came at her together. What was she supposed to do?..

"Why don't you come with us, little one? We'll have fun together." She focused back on them when one of them walked to her with a dirty smirk. Once he laid a hand on her arm, and made a move to grab her other arm, she snapped. Her foot stepped on his with all her force and at the moment his hand left her, she punched him in the face.

The big guy stumbled backwards from the unexpected blow while she winced inwardly. It hurt her hand to hit, too.

The other three came up to her, too, cautiously. Gakumi was starting to feel scared.

_Yuushi.._

The calm smile slipped to her mind and she shivered.

Her eyes widened when one of them rushed at her, as if wanting to catch a wild animal and she couldn't move. However, in the next second, the big guy was on the ground groaning in pain, and a figure stood before her. Her vision was dazed, but then, a reassuring hand landed on her shoulder, giving her a calming squeeze and she looked up to find a familiar face standing beside her. 'Kenya-san..'

Shiraishi walked from Kenya's side to her other side. That left..

"Just what do you think you are doing to my fiancée?" she heard Oshitari's voice echo angrily around her. Her mind stopped working.

The men were shocked to see what happened to their comrade. No one saw that blow coming.

"Kenya. Contact the police." Oshitari's eyes still flaming up in anger pierced through them. Kenya made the move of flipping his phone open, and when the four saw that, they made a run for it.

When he was sure the bugs left, Oshitari turned around and looked at his fiancée's face. That word left his mouth on impulse and he didn't mean to say it out loud. "Are you alright?" he asked her concerned.

When she gave no answer, though, he tried waving a hand in front of her face. "Gakumi.."

Finally, her mind clicked back to work, but only for her to shout one word..

_"FIANCEE?"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you all for your support!

Please, leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei~! (It's above the thirty time I say that. Humilation..)

**Summary:** "I don't want this arranged marriage!" Gakumi blurted out to the stranger beside her, "I've always believed that I will choose the man to marry, you know. I hate this.". "Have you seen his picture?", Yuushi asked smirking, "No. I ripped it once they gave it to me." she puffed her cheeks. Little did she know, that this stranger was her designated fiance.

**Notes: **It's been a while! Sadly, this fic is coming to an end soon, maybe another chapter and that's it.

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Now that Gakumi knows that truth, it's up to Yuushi to make her happy or not.

And for the Guest who told me about doctors: Now I honestly thought studying medicine was only four years. Oshitari Yuushi is a genius, no? So, let's just say that he fits..?

Leave a review, please?

**Warnings:** AU, Fem!Mukahi.

Mukahi Gakuto = Mukahi Gakumi.

* * *

><p>Yuushi, Kenya and Shiraishi were in a bad situation.<p>

O-o-oh, _yes_.

Somehow, they were sitting in seiza in front of one furious red haired Mukahi Gakumi. How did that happen? No one knew exactly, but they were afraid of her anger once she realized the truth about their blue-haired friend being her fiancé that she didn't want at the beginning.

On Gakumi's side, things were still messy as she tried to organize her thoughts, glaring at the three sitting in front of her with her arms crossed. She had yelled, shouted and ordered them to sit down. Gakumi was a ball of fire when in a state of anger, that's why no one wanted to ever cross the lines with her in her family, but these poor three didn't know that it until now.

"Why did _we_ get into this?" Shiraishi whispered the question to his two friends, careful to not be heard by Gakumi.

"It's your fault, Yuushi. How are we going to get through this?" Kenya whispered, more like hissed, too, from Yuushi's other side.

"Shut up, you two, because I didn't even know this would happen." Yuushi snapped-whispered at both of them. The three immediately fell quiet when the young woman turned to them.

"_Oshitari_ Yuushi." She called stressing on the name, and he looked up slowly after a shiver ran through him. "Tell me the truth."

The blue-haired man nodded weakily.

"Did you know about.. this.. since our first meeting?"

"Wait, you don't-"

"Answer. The. Question."

"Y-yes.."

She squatted down in front of him and looked in his eyes. "Yet, you didn't tell me."

Umm.. was he supposed to say something here? He merely nodded.

The look in Gakumi's eyes was unreadable, as if you couldn't know what will come at you. She was small in size, but that mini body sure did have strength when it needed. Why did all of this have to happen?

Her eyes narrowed, "Why?"

"Because you were so opposed to the idea of engagement."

"Still, you should have told me!"

"And have you hate me? No, thank you." He scoffed. Gakumi was being unreasonable, now, and Yuushi just had to make her realize that.

"Maybe if you didn't hide it, I would have accepted it." She retorted back.

"And maybe if I didn't hide it, you'd have thrown me out of your house the second you heard that." He wasn't backing down.

Shiraishi and Kenya just watched from both sides the quarrel, and finally, gained the courage to move and sit together a bit further from the couple. They wouldn't dare to interfere, of course, but at least they could make sure they would be safe if ever things started to fly, with a miracle.

"You know, they say that quarrels enhance the love." The light blond man told his friend, to which he answered with a smile.

"Ah, ecstasy~"

Both their attention returned to the couple when Gakumi suddenly stood up and turned around. Her fiancé stood up, too, and moved to face her.

"Listen, Gakumi, I'm sorry, okay?"

"No." she hid her face with her v-shaped bangs.

Both of them fell silent for a moment, and everything seems tense between them. Kenya knew about this whole predicament ever since Yuushi met Gakumi on the street that day, because his cousin was happy to have found his love and couldn't stop talking about it, therefore he knew how much this young woman was important to him. He could only hope for them to make up, though.

"You said you wanted to marry a man you love," the blue-haired man started with a confident breath, ".. that's why I didn't tell you. I wanted you to love me before you know about us."

Gakumi's head lifted a bit as she regarded him with a hurt glare. "You betrayed my trust."

Yuushi actually felt a pang of guilt in his chest, "But I didn't do it on purpose. I told you." He sighed, "I'm really sorry, Gakumi."

The red-haired girl finally looked at him in the eye, and slowly stepped closer to him. Her fist lifted only to land with a thud on his chest, "You're mean, Yuushi! So mean! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" each angry sentence followed up with a light punch, and the older man didn't know what to do.

"Gakumi, what's the point in telling you if you were going to hate me?" he yelled back at her, already fed up with her unreasonable fuss.

"Because-.. because.." I've already loved you long ago and you left me suffering and feeling like a traitor. "Urgh!" in one swift move, she fisted his shirt and pulled him down, locking their lips together furiously.

The three men didn't expect anything near that and could only stare wide-eyed at the only female with them. Gakumi had her eyes closed as she just poured all her fury, anger and longing in that lone hard kiss, while her fiancé's arms froze in their place mid-air as his brain worked to catch up with the sudden change of events.

When he did realize the act, his eyes softened and his body relaxed as his arms wrapped around his fiancée's small built and he kissed back closing his eyes.

When the redhead felt the reassuring pressure against her lips, her heart started beating crazy. She finally had the thing she always wished for.

Moments later, both of them pulled back with slight erratic breaths, Yuushi with a soft smile and Gakumi with a hopeful expression on her face. The blue-haired man gentlemanly tucked a red strand behind her ear. "Do you remember our first meeting?" he asked and, after seeing her nod, continued "Remember what I told you about my fiancée?"

Her mind took her months back to that moment in her living room..

_Gakumi whined "But that's cruel!" she paused a bit before asking again "What about you? Do you have feelings for her?"_

_He hummed thoughtfully before brushing his hair out of his face with his hand while the other removed the useless glasses on his face. "That's what makes it harder, since I fell for her from the first look. She's a cutie."_

Wait a minute.. then.. the supposed 'fiancée' back then was her, right? Then.. Yuushi said she was cute and..

Confessed.. to her..

Oh..

"Yuushi, I love you!" she was surprised at herself for how straightforward she was, but it was the truth and she won't deny it, not when the person she loved was hers from the very start. He chuckled heartily and she blushed at that sound, loving how it made him even.. hotter. (does that make it the fourth time in her list of why she loved him?)

Shiraishi and Kenya felt happy for them and the latter patted his cousin's shoulder, "Congrats, Yuushi."

Yuushi couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p>Gakumi smoothed down her white silky dress and stepped inside the restaurant with her parents. The older couple looking at their daughter with a confused expression that didn't leave their faces ever since they left the house.<p>

Actually, they were confused from before that by lots. Her father had received a call from Oshitari Eiji days ago telling him that they wanted to meet Gakumi with their son, and when he told her that, she agreed easily. With a careless shrug, she answered that she'd like to meet them, too.

"Dear, are you okay?" her mother asked her as the younger walked beside her. Gakumi nodded with a soft smile, "Yeah, I am."

When they arrived at their reserved table, the Oshitari trio were already sitting there. Gakumi's father shook hands with the three of them, and her mother did the same.

"Is this her? She is such a lovely young woman." Oshitari's mother said with a smile looking her up and down, already judging her in her mind.

Her mother spoke, too, "And Yuushi-kun is such a gentleman, too."

"I appreciate it, Mukahi-san." The blue-haired young doctor bowed to her slightly, then looked at his fiancée warmly, "Gakumi."

"Hey Yuushi." She gave a small half-wave and smiled at him, already going to his side.

She was aware of her parents' looks on her back and waited for the question that finally came. "Gakumi, do you already know him?"

The redhead threw a look over her shoulder then looked up at her fiancé and tilted her head teasingly, "Do I know you, Yuushi?" and when she saw him smirking, just like their first kiss, she grabbed his tie and pulled him down, printing a kiss on his lips.

"You look good, tonight. Oh, and, you have lip gloss now." She gave a soft laugh and accepted his extended hand.

"I want to have a word with you, Gaku." And he pulled her away from the table after a respectful bow and both of them left, leaving behind four befuddled adults.

As long at both of them understood, it didn't matter if others did, ne?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope you liked this chapter!

Please, pleeeeaaaase leave a review!

See you in the last chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize! I don't know what error had occurred, but when I uploaded this chapter everything was okay, so this was strange. My friend told me about this, and I haven't read the chapter after uploading it like I normally do because I had to get going to resume my long day. I hope this will correct everything this time, and I apologize once again.**

**Please, read on.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei~! (It's above the thirty time I say that. Humilation..)

**Summary:** "I don't want this arranged marriage!" Gakumi blurted out to the stranger beside her, "I've always believed that I will choose the man to marry, you know. I hate this.". "Have you seen his picture?", Yuushi asked smirking, "No. I ripped it once they gave it to me." she puffed her cheeks. Little did she know, that this stranger was her designated fiance.

**Notes:** It's been so long since I updated this fic! I hope you're still waiting for it?

Now, as you all probably know, this is probably the last chapter here, but I was thinking about making an epilogue.

**Warnings:** AU, Fem!Mukahi.

Mukahi Gakuto = Mukahi Gakumi.

* * *

><p>Oshitari led his fiancée to the huge terrace in the classy restaurant they met with their parents in. One thing on his mind for the night after he had accomplished the condition she wanted in her future husband.<p>

The redhead knew that after what they did before the four adults they'd be into questioning as to why they acted like that, but she couldn't bring herself to care. They chose this man to be her fiancé, and she was going to accept now, without need for reasoning.

They stood side by side facing the world outside with their hands atop each other on the marble railing. Everything looked so peaceful this night and they were ready to take a new step together.

"Gakumi,"

"Yeah?"

"I'll ask you one question before anything, and depending on your answer I'll act next." He turned to her and held both her hands tenderly, gazing in the deep blue eyes he admired, took a breath then asked, "Do you think that you'll be satisfied to spend life with me?"

Gakumi looked from their hands to Oshitari's face feeling completely in love all over again. The question left her with an option to say no if she ever wished to remain as they were, but marriage would bond them strongly together and give everything another distinctive meaning and beauty.

After she took a couple of moments to think everything over in her head, from their first meeting, the several serious conversations they had and till the day before, she gave a soft smile.

"Yes."

Oshitari felt overwhelmed with that one word, and couldn't wait to ask the other question he longed to ask. Like in every other novel he read, he knelt down on one knee before her, still holding her hands, and looked all earnest, honest and longing.

Gakumi's breath caught in her throat. As much as this was a really common way she couldn't help but feel the magic of this moment.

The world for the couple at that moment was revolved around each other; they didn't notice the audience of four coming to stop before the entrance to the terrace and watch quietly.

And then the question, softly pronounced in the low voice she came to love..

"Mukahi Gakumi.. will you marry me?"

For a minute, she felt as if her voice won't come out. It was so hard to breath, so hard to look away, so hard to move. A shiver went through her spine as she saw the desperate look in the dark eyes.

There, Oshitari was still afraid of the answer even though she confirmed that she'd want to be with him. It was a tense moment for him, perhaps, more than her. What if she would refuse? His heart would shatter, he knew. His heart.. that was already filled with love for this young woman..

This was a huge step they were taking..

After this, things would change, and their lives would be intertwined forever..

Once the answer was said, there was no turning back..

Gakumi felt suffocated, and her heart couldn't slow down..

Finally, the magic broke and her head nodded slowly, before her voice returned and she lowly said, "Yes."

Oshitari blinked hard, "Yes?"

Gakumi smiled and tugged at his hands to pull him to his feet, "Yes!"

And then it downed on him. Gakumi accepted. This was official.

A wide grin slowly took over his shocked face and he moved forward to wrap her in his strong arms and –just to be sappy- spun around feeling lighter than ever. When he stopped and placed her back on the ground, he didn't notice the sound of clapping, only the delighted giggle of his official fiancée.

Gakumi leaned upward, cupped his face and kissed his lips softly.

"I love you, Yuushi." She whispered lovingly and, in answer, he leaned down and touched their foreheads together, "I love you, too, Gakumi."

* * *

><p>Apparently, having Atobe Keiko as a close friend was bound to delete the word 'simplicity' from both Oshitari and Gakumi's dictionaries. The young heiress insisted on having everything provided for the couple in the best quality ever after getting over the surprise that she <em>is<em> a close friend to both the bride _and_ the groom.

Currently, a year after the engagement, Gakumi and Keiko were in the changing room applying the last touches to the former's elegant attire. They managed to persuade the diva that they didn't want it to be so flashy, so the purple-haired went with it (only after her boyfriend whispered in her ear that he wanted _their_ wedding to be much more memorable).

The small amount of make-up Keiko had personally applied on her soft face brought out her beautiful side without being too much, and the dress with two beaded shoulder straps, a white ribbon around the waist and long veil of chiffon on her princess crown completed her look.

She was truly the prettiest bride.

Keiko put down the eye-shadow box from her hand, exchanged warm glances with Gakumi, then opened a drawer in the vanity table before them, taking out a red velvet box.

"Gaku, this is my wedding gift for you." She said as she handed it to the other girl.

Gakumi was surprised when she accepted the box from her and opened it carefully. Lying there was a silver necklace shaped as a blue sapphire tear drop that was held by small branches of white crystal flowers, so simple, yet so beautiful and elegant.

There was unique simplicity after all in the rich heiress's dictionary.

"Keiko, I don't know what to say.." the bride was truly at a loss of words. She didn't expect that her friend would give her something other than the great help with the wedding planning she did.

"A thank you would be enough." The other said with a soft smile, with no hint of arrogance, as she took the necklace from its place and went behind Gakumi, sliding it around her neck and clicking the lock into place. She placed her hands on her friend's shoulders.

"Keiko.."

"Hn?"

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" she found herself asking. Not that she doubted her feelings, the question just felt like she should let it out to someone who she truly trusted. She stood up and moved to stand in front of the other.

The purple-haired woman nodded, "You love him and he loves you. You understand each other, and have checked that through the last year, and you both suit each other more than you think. The only right thing to do is taking this step."

They exchanged a long hug and then let go, holding each other's hands, "Take care of Yuushi. I know he can be an idiot sometimes." She said it with a strangely affectionate tone, like she was talking about a younger brother, and Gakumi found herself relaxing and letting out a short laugh.

A knock came on the door and a beautiful woman in a red cocktail dress with perfectly curled brown strands came in, "My, my, the bride is so beautiful!" Shishido Ria chirped happily and hugged Gakumi tightly, before moving and hugging Keiko, who returned it with as much tightness. Ria pulled back and looked at the diva from head to toe giving a low whistle. "Akutagawa was asking about you. I take it you didn't see him today yet?".

"No, I headed straight over here."

"You look charming, Kei-chan." She said with a smile. Atobe Keiko wore a tight fit golden dress that reached her knees, with golden stilettos and accessories, while she had her soft hair lifted up in a neat bun, strands of her bangs framing her face.

"Why, of course. Watashi-sama always looks the best." She said with a careless shoulder shrug and her usual haughty smile.

Ria rolled her eyes and muttered, "Super lame..". the brunette looked back at the giggling bride. "I'm happy for you, Gaku." She said, "I wish you a happy life together."

"Thank you, Ria."

And then it was time for the wedding to start, according to her mother who came later on and dragged Ria and Keiko out of the room.

This was probably the last time she would be Mukahi Gakumi, and the thought brought back the nervousness from before. Was she supposed to be feeling like this?

* * *

><p>Oshitari didn't know what his exact feeling was. There was extreme happiness, of course, but there was a mix of nervousness, wonder, and impatience.<p>

Beside him, Kenya, as the best man, placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Hey, stop fidgeting. It's going to be alright, and everything will go just fine."

The blue-haired man sighed then gave a small smile. "Thank you."

"Don't you dare faint on me! It's your big day and I don't want people to think that the speed star knocked the groom out!"

The thought actually made him laugh softly. Trust his cousin to make things better. "Yeah, I can't do that."

Music started, and immediately both their attention went to the aisle where Mukahi-san was standing with a smile. The older man lifted his arm and a beautiful woman in a white dress took it with one hand, holding a bouquet of flowers with the other.

Oshitari fell speechless as he ogled the bride. He didn't expect that she would look this gorgeous walking closer to him. A nudge to his side snapped him out of his daze and he prepared to escort Gakumi up the couple stairs to where the priest was.

Once her hand wrapped around his arm, he felt thrilled.

Slowly, they walked together until they stood in front of the old priest.

"Dear beloved," the old man started, ".. we are here to witness the.." and the speech fell onto deaf ears as both Gakumi and Yuushi thought about everything from the very start. Every moment spent together, every smile and laugh they shared and every conversation led them here, on this very new step they were taking together.

Gakumi glanced at her soon-to-be husband from the corner of her eye to find him doing the same, and she gave a smile, a small blush and averted her gaze back downwards.

"If anyone from the guests opposes this marriage, they shall speak now or be silent forever."

Ria's eyes brimmed with tears of happiness as she smile softly and unconsciously tightened her hold on Ootori's hand who was sitting beside her, and the silver-haired man returned the gesture with a comforting one of his own.

Keiko, sitting with crossed legs, glanced at Akutagawa beside her and let out a fond smile as she saw the soft smile on his face then returned back to watching the couple. Her hand reached out, linked with his hand and fingered the silver band on his ring finger.

"Oshitari Yuushi, do you accept this woman as your wife, to spend your life with her in good and bad, in sickness and health, to love and cherish, until death breaks you apart?"

Oshitari's heart was beating fast, this was what he had always dreamed of, "I do."

"Mukahi Gakumi, do you accept this man as your husband, to spend your life with him in good and bad, in sickness and health, to love and cherish, until death breaks you apart?"

Gakumi felt light-headed. This was it, her moment that she long waited for, "I do."

The priest gave them both soft smiles, "You can exchange rings now."

Very carefully and lovingly, the blue-haired groom held Gakumi's left hand and slid the simple golden band in her ring finger. Likewise, Gakumi slid the identical silver ring in his fourth finger, and both of them held each other's hands.

"I now pronounce you as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And that's how all of this wasn't a dream anymore. As both of them leaned closer and pressed their lips together, they had hopes of a new life with new experiences that both of them were more than willing to take together.

The place went loud with cheering and clapping as the newlywed couple pulled away and smiled at each other.

Everything was perfect..

…

"Come on, throw it!"

"Gakumi! Here!"

"No fair! Gaku I'm your cousin!"

Gakumi wanted so badly to laugh at the females' reactions as they waited for her to throw the bouquet in her hand, but she completely had another plan in mind. From the corner of her eye, she located where a certain brunette best friend of hers was standing in front of her boyfriend –away from the fighting women- and threw it with full force at her.

Ria's eyes widened as she witnessed flying flowers coming straight to her face. When they did make contact, she almost lost balance wasn't it for Ootori who was quick to steady her with his body.

"Ria-san! Are you okay?" and the concerned look on his face was cute that most of the females cooed over the couple with the bouquet.

When the brunette regained her composure she glared at Gakumi and waved the bouquet around angrily, "What was that for, Gakumi?! And I was so nice to you, too!"

The red-haired bride only laughed and made a mock salute, "Couple recommended by the bride. Bye-bye!" and she was hurrying with Yuushi to the car that was going to take them to their honeymoon.

Just then, Ria's expression blanked as she brought the flowers to her chest and the meaning of it downed on her. She turned an interesting shade of red that matched her dress and looked up at a softly blushing Ootori, smiling down at her.

"Choutarou.."

"If you want to, Ria-san." He told her.

From her embarrassment, she took his hand and dragged him away from the cheering that was even louder than her heartbeats. "That's was super lame, Gakumi.." she muttered under her breath.

"Congratulations, Ria."

When the brunette heard the arrogant tone, a death glare was in order and she thrust the bouquet in Keiko's arms instead, "You take it. I don't want all this attention."

Keiko huffed and pushed the poor flowers back onto Ria's chest saying, "No need for watashi-sama to have that." And at the puzzled look she got from several others, she lifted her hand proudly showing off a silver ring with a flower-shaped crystal on her ring finger.

"EEEEH?! Since when?!"

"Two weeks now," a new light voice joined the conversation, and the strawberry~blond man was wrapping his arms around the purple-haired woman's waist, ".. but we're still discussing our wedding."

Keiko smirked, "You're the only one of the group left, Ria."

And the brunette couldn't flush more than that.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~The End~<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Finally, the happy ending!

It was really hard to describe a wedding and the feelings of those involved, considering I've never attended a wedding myself, but I tried to imagine how it would feel. I don't know how a wedding works, and I searched for it, but if there's anything wrong, please forgive me and point it out.

Now, if six people say they want an epilogue, I'll write it.

And I'm hoping that my next story would be for the Platinum pair, with a female Niou.

So, please, tell me what do you think?


	6. EPILOGUE

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei~! (It's above the thirty time I say that. Humilation..)

**Summary:** "I don't want this arranged marriage!" Gakumi blurted out to the stranger beside her, "I've always believed that I will choose the man to marry, you know. I hate this.". "Have you seen his picture?", Yuushi asked smirking, "No. I ripped it once they gave it to me." she puffed her cheeks. Little did she know, that this stranger was her designated fiance.

**Notes: **This is the promised epilogue that you asked for. I finally got around to finish it. I kept having things to add and wrote and wrote until I placed down everything I wanted.

Choosing names for the second generation was really fun, and I would have written for you the meanings of the names if I weren't sleepy.

GreenLicious19: You wanted twins, I gave you twins! Have fun *wink*

Everyone else: Enjoy!

Go on, you'll find everything. I'm sorry; the silver pair didn't appear very much. I focused moostly on the kids and Yuushi and Gakumi.

I hope you'll like it. Please, just leave me a word or two before going out?

**Warnings:** AU, Fem!Mukahi, Fem!Atobe, Fem!Shishido.

**Word Count: **+6k.

* * *

><p>In the middle school division of Hyoutei Gakuen, class 2-D was full of low chatters and giggles, both guys and girls in groups or pairs going on about whatever that they found interesting to share with friends and classmates.<p>

All the chatters stopped once there was a knock on the classroom's door and all eyes fell on the said door as it opened..

And a relatively short, cute redhead girl with v-bangs entered closing the door behind her, in her hands the English study book and a smaller notebook, while she was wearing a white shirt and black suit pants.

The seemingly teen girl walked in with a straight back, placed her things on the teacher's desk and then turned to the class.

"Good morning, everyone. My name is Oshitari Gakumi, 25 years old. I'm your English teacher for this year. I hope we'll have a good time together." She introduced herself as she turned to write her name with near-perfect English handwriting after Japanese on the board.

The students were still staring at her strangely and their eyes widened slightly when she all but sat atop the desk in a way that wasn't so lady-like.

"So, for the first class, we'll just get to know each other better. If you have any question about anything you can ask. I will learn your names and memorize your faces gradually." She said with an easy-going smile.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Oshitari-sensei smiling nervously and the students just staring, finally a boy raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure.. you're out of high school..?"

That was the first question asked and the first sentence to get the tension to snap and laughing to start.

* * *

><p>During the year, Gakumi made a name for herself between her students. All of them loved her, because she was so easy going, fun to be with and around, cooperative, smart and kind, never mind the few mood breaks she would be having from time to time.<p>

"Shizumi-chan," a girl called her friend, "Have you heard? The school's doctor took an urgent leave and they brought in a man in her place!"

Shizumi only raised her eyebrows, "But that's only expected, isn't it? Sensei did say that she had to go to Okinawa for familial matters."

"No, no! You're missing the point!" the other shook her head and sat down beside her friend, "They brought in her place a _male_ doctor! A very handsome one!"

Shizumi finally caught up, and just like the rest of the girls, both of them just had to make sure the rumors were true about this new doctor. Specifically, the rumors about him being _extremely handsome_.

The boys that were in the classroom just complained about the way girls' brains worked.

* * *

><p>"Isn't that Oshitari-sensei? Why is she with the new doctor?"<p>

"Eh? That's true! She looks like she's having fun with him."

"I'm a bit jealous. Oshitari-sensei won't smile like that at any of us."

"What are you saying, Erika? Of course sensei won't smile like that at another _girl_! She's our teacher!"

"Silly, I wasn't talking about her, I meant him."

"Wait.. Oshitari-sensei and.. Oshitari-sensei..?"

The group of girls huddling together watched the two from a fair distance away. Their curiosity was roused and they had to get an answer.

"Do you think it means something?"

"If it's not the obvious first thing that comes to mind, then what would it be?"

And there were collective gasps and concealed squeals as they witnessed the blue-haired doctor kiss their English teacher's cheek before they parted ways.

* * *

><p>Oshitari sat behind his desk in the infirmary and worked on a couple of documents on his laptop as he finished his Earl Grey tea. It was nearing the end of the school day and he was just wrapping up the final touches for a report he was working on.<p>

After a couple of moments, the last bell rang and he began closing up and packing his things, ready to go home.

Before going to his car, he made a detour to the teachers' room and smiled when he saw his lovely wife sitting with a serious expression behind her desk, a red pen swaying between her fingers.

"Gakumi." He called and smiled wider when the redhead looked up at him and grinned, hurrying the process of getting her things in her bag and leaving her place to her husband's side.

Once they were outside the school building, Gakumi hooked her pinky around Yuushi's and pressed closer to him. "Ne, Yuushi.."

"Hmm?"

"We may have to make a trip to the hospital soon."

The blue-haired man halted in his steps and turned her to him forcefully. "Why? What's wrong? Do you feel any pain? Are you feeling stable?" but she just laughed his concern off and kissed his cheek.

When she pulled back, she had a slight flush to her cheeks as she confessed with a big smile, "/I'm pregnant."

Yuushi's mind short-circuited. With his entire claimed genius mind, said mind stopped functioning at the new information. Blood rushed through his veins everywhere, and his face heated up for some reason he couldn't fathom and his heartbeat raced faster. Seeing her concerned face snapped him out of his shock and he held her strongly in his arms, lifting her off the ground and twirling.

"I don't know what to say.." he confessed as his eyes welled with tears and a genuinely happy smile bloomed on his face.

Gakumi slid her forefingers behind his lenses and gently wiped the tears away, "You don't have to. Just be there."

"I will."

Unconsciously, they both leaned in closer, intending to exchange a kiss, but loud squeals from somewhere in the background reminded them that they were still in school grounds and they immediately parted and rode in the car.

* * *

><p>Gakumi was thoroughly enjoying her pregnancy. Anything she asked, Yuushi did or brought, even though he returned to his father's hospital after the school brought in an official doctor. Her students were happy for her. The female students sat with her at the end of the class just to talk about maternity matters. They were so interested in her life right then.<p>

The male students weren't as nosy, but they were understanding and made sure not to do things that angered her during class.

It felt like the world was going as she wanted. She had about three more months, and she'd be stupid if she didn't take all the spoiling she could get during this period.

One problem though..

She wasn't sure if she needed a diva-distraction..

Akutagawa Keiko, previously known as Atobe Keiko, stormed through the teachers' room one quiet day and demanded that Gakumi come out with her right then.

The purple-haired woman seemed in an extremely bad mood, and the redhead didn't have a choice. Of course, since it was Keiko taking her out of school, the administration didn't have anything to say, rather, they chose to remain silent and do as she pleased.

As Gakumi searched her best friend's face for answers, she noticed that something was different about her. Something was missing, but at the same time, there seemed to be a secretive glow to her eyes. So strange to say, but that was how it felt.

They rode Keiko's limousine, whose driver moved without receiving instructions, already knowing the next destination.

"So.." the redhead started, ".. are you going to tell me what's wrong with you?"

Keiko looked at her for a couple of seconds before turning away and clicking her tongue, unconsciously fingering her golden wedding ring, her dark eyes sporting a sad glint in them.

Gakumi could guess the problem, "Did you fight with Jirou?"

The diva sighed and sank slightly in her seat. "I didn't mean to. I was just angry and he was the first thing I saw and I snapped." She closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the headrest. "He didn't say anything even though I hurt him." There was no trace for her infamous '_Watashi-sama'_ even.

"Did you talk to him?"

Keiko rubbed her temples. A headache was coming and she wasn't ready for it. "I tried. But he isn't answering his phone. I called his office, but he wasn't there either and I don't know how to fix it."

The shorter woman nodded and leaned back in her seat gazing out the window at the moving pictures outside. Jirou and Keiko looked like they were made for each other. They understood each other and knew what the other would need without words despite how they looked like in public before everyone's eyes. Of course, they fought, but it was on rare occasions and never lasted more than the hour it happened within. That's why Gakumi could understand her friend's concern.

A couple of minutes later, the car came to a stop in front of a coffee shop and the two women went in.

"What sweets do you have that are sour?" the purple-haired woman asked the waitress after being shown to their seats.

"You can try our lemon sherbet ice-cream. We also have citrus meringue pie and lemon cakes on display if you'd like." The brunette answered with a smile.

"I'll take the sherbet. Gakumi what would you like?"

The redhead smiled at the waitress, "I'll have a vanilla milkshake."

"Right away." And the girl left them.

Gakumi looked curiously at her friend, and when the other noticed, she raised a curious eyebrow as well, "What?"

"Lemon? That's a first." She teased.

Keiko shrugged, her purple curls falling back elegantly, "I suddenly found myself wanting sour things."

_Suddenly?_ Gakumi didn't think so. There were a couple of hints, but she couldn't be certain about her guess unless she asked more. "By the way, do you get headaches or stomachaches? You were rubbing your head earlier."

The diva frowned slightly, "Yeah, most of the morning, but then it's gone after a while. Why?"

"No reason." The redhead smiled inwardly and debated whether to tell her best friend or not.

She jumped slightly when her phone went off in her black jacket's pocket. A glance at the caller ID made her furrow her eyebrows in confusion. Gakumi connected the call as she gazed at her best friend.

"Hello?"

**_"Please don't say my name, Gaku."_**

Keiko wasn't looking at her, "Ah, hey."

**_"I'm outside. Can you come to meet me for a minute? It's important."_**

"Sure. Do you have the papers?" the redhead looked up at the other and grinned sheepishly at her, "I'm sorry. I can't discuss test matters in front of anyone. Excuse me for a moment, Kei-chan."

The purple-haired diva shrugged and took another spoon of the cold candy.

Gakumi went up from her seat and out of the coffee shop, searching for a familiar strawberry-blond head. When she found it, she walked towards the man.

"Jirou."

Akutagawa looked down at her and smiled slightly, "How are Gakumi and baby-Gaku doing?"

"She's fine. Growing up and giving me pain just fine." And the thought actually made her chuckle. The man in front of her hummed in amusement, too.

Gakumi tucked a couple of strands behind her ear, "So, what's going on with you two? Keiko looks pretty devastated, and you don't look any better."

"I'm not sure myself. She's suddenly becoming moody and edgy. Don't mistake me, I still love her unconditionally, but I'm worried about her."

She was touched by how much care and love radiated from those simple words. "Why weren't you answering your phone when she called you, then?"

Akutagawa rubbed the back of his head, "Because by the time I remembered that I forgot my phone in the car, a couple of hours had already passed. I wanted to call her back when I saw the load of missed calls from her, but didn't know what to say." He turned to her with a genuinely worried expression, "What can I do? I'm afraid something is happening to her."

Gakumi smiled at him, "Do you have any appointments tonight?"

"No. I cancelled the only meeting that was going to take place this evening."

"Then I suggest you take her to the hospital."

Light brown eyes widened fearfully, "What.. why?"

She shook her head softly and kept on her smile, "I believe both of you will be relieved and happy after that. Just take her and go, both of you together and alone."

The strawberry-blond man nodded slowly, still worried, but trusting his friend's words.

…

Later that evening, Yuushi came home to find Gakumi sleeping soundly, her head on her folded arms on the table, above the several worksheets she was correcting. Gently, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to their bedroom, softly depositing her on her side of the bed. The doctor watched as his wife snuggled deeper in the pillow with some low mumbles before falling back still.

The blue-haired man went back outside to the kitchen to have a drink of water. That's when he heard his beloved's phone beeping, indicating that a new message was received. Curiously, he debated whether it was okay to open it or not, but when he saw Akutagawa's name flashing he did.

After reading the content of the text, he smiled widely.

…

**_ "Keiko is pregnant!  
>.. Thank you for earlier, Gakumi."<em>**

…

* * *

><p>Ten years later, things changed, but families and feelings never did. They remained as strong as the day they started and –perhaps- more even. It was all for the best, and life was peaceful and contenting.<p>

Not all moments were peaceful, however. Not when it came to the two, seven years old, red-haired boys walking down the sidewalk together. Those two were full of surprises and mischief that wasn't written on their innocent faces. From whom had they inherited this ability no one knew, but they were pretty good at being the devils-in-disguise angels when they wanted.

"Yuki," one of them called the other, his identical other, ".. you think nee-tan will know about what we did?"

The other shook his head, "Don't be silly. No one knows when it's us. First, she won't have a proof against us, and second, she won't tell even **_if_** she figured it out."

Introducing to you, the famous Oshitari twins: Yuki and Yukio: Yuki was born earlier than Yukio by a couple of moments, but it was marked that he was the older twin. The two had light brown eyes and maroon-red hair, to get along well with their cute faces. They were so much alike- typical identical twins- their way of speaking, eyes, looks, stares, hair and clothes: all were the same. People said they looked like their mother without the v-shaped bangs, but their personalities were slightly closer to their father's often.

The only ones who were able to tell them apart from one look were their own parents, Oshitari Yuushi and Oshitari Gakumi, and their older sister, Oshitari Kumiko. The physical difference that would immediately allow people to tell them apart was the dimples they had; Yuki had a cute dimple on his right cheek, while Yukio had it on his left cheek instead. It got so obvious when they grinned or laughed, and that's when their plans of switching roles would be blown off.

It wasn't so bad, though..

Again, not when it came to the older, much smarter, wittier sister, Oshitari Kumiko.

The twins reached the doorstep to a certain house, and before they even had the chance to ring the bell, the door opened and their older sister leaned on the doorframe with casual indifference.

"We're-"

"-home, nee-tan!"

The two of them flashed identical grins at her as they completed the sentence together, their masks of innocence firmly in place. For a couple of seconds, Kumiko just stared blankly at them before she gave a smile and stood upright, "Welcome back." And she cleared the doorway for them both to enter after her.

Oshitari Kumiko- a mini tensai- taking up a lot of things after her father, was a girl of ten years old. She had her father's deep blue hair and her mother's blue eyes. She was a bright and ambitious child who proved to truly be a prodigy in more than one occasion.

As an older sister, her younger twin brothers were so careful and alert around her when they were planning for mischief, but other than that, the three of them were closely bound together and had a lot of fun spending time together.

And as the three of them right then walked through the corridor, Kumiko yelled out that her brothers were home. That's when a blond boy descended the stairs with a hushing gesture.

"Ria-basan had just put Kenji to sleep. Keep it down or you'll wake him up again."

"Gomen-"

".. Hiro-nii." The twins replied to him.

Akutagawa Takahiro, known as 'Hiro-nii', was a boy who proved to have deserved such a deep and strong name through those first ten years of his life. He took a lot after his parents; Jirou's cute and noble traits, and Keiko's natural talent at being a leader. Thankfully, though, he didn't take after his father's sleeping habits or his mother's temper and unique arrogance. He would only call himself 'Ore-sama' in certain cases that required it.

While Kenji was Ootori Choutarou and Ootori Ria's second child of two years old. He was quite a noisy boy who loved to torture his mother, while he played an angel around his father. Nothing much of his personality can be taken point of, but he was a troublemaker as a toddler. A cute one, though..

As for Kenji's older sibling,

"Welcome home!"

A nine years old girl poked her head out of the kitchen with a big grin. She had brown eyes and silver hair pulled into a ponytail to the side of her head. Ootori Junko was a carbon copy of her father. She was a sunny girl; a musician at heart and pretty much an angel inside-out.

"Come on, I prepared some snacks!" and she loved the kitchen very much.

The four went after Junko and sat on their respective seats around the table, waiting for the silver-haired girl to present her latest goods.

"Ta-da~!" she smiled wide when she saw the expressions of awe on her best friends' faces as she placed a big serving plate of different shaped and flavored cookies. Junko grabbed a bottle of milk and the five plastic, colorful cups that were especially for them (and there was another one for Kenji when he would grow up) and sat beside Kumiko. "Dig in!"

The twins shared happy grins, revealing their dimples, and they both then clapped their hands together,

"Itadakimasu!"  
>"Itadakimasu!"<p>

The older three followed suit in a more appropriate manner and started the tasting. Junko was really a great cook.

"Jun-nee's cookies-"

"-are awesome!"

"I wouldn't mind having them everyday!"  
>"I wouldn't mind having them everyday!"<p>

And the compliments made the girl smile wider as she finished a chocolate chip cookie.

* * *

><p>At the age of sixteen, Kumiko would walk down the corridor of Hyoutei high like a queen. Not haughtily, nor arrogantly, but naturally so. She would be walking normally and the crowds would part ways for her as everyone followed her every step with their eyes. She grew up to be a charming young woman, with her long, deep blue hair and oval glasses (useful, because she had weaker eyesight, unlike her father's fake ones) and that calm smile always on her lips (sometimes unnerving).<p>

Most of the time, Takahiro would be with her, taking the role of the king. The other became a strong, proud young man. Of course, for he was the son of one Akutagawa Jirou and ex-Atobe Keiko, he was naturally the best at what he did. His hued blond hair fell in straight strands till it touched his cheeks, parted in the middle, but the strands were longer at the back of his head.

Everyone assumed that the two were involved romantically together.

Well, they were not, but they never bothered to correct that thought anyway.

The only person who socialized with them normally and easily casually was non-other than Junko, the sweetheart of Hyoutei high. She was a childhood friend and a close _kouhai_ to them. All other students looked at them like they were a couple of great role models, especially after that one time when the two came with their parents to a conference at school.

The good thing was that the teachers didn't pay their background any attention and interacted with them based on their own personalities and school work.

The two teens in question didn't mind any of those. They were comfortable with how things worked for them and rather happy with the company of each other.

It was quite the explosion when Yuki and Yukio enrolled in Hyoutei High two years later, post Kumiko and Takahiro's graduation. The teachers felt a sense of familiarity from the two at first sight, and the feeling was confirmed when they learned their family name.

The twins were a blast, they did and excelled in everything together. Being great plotters allowed them to make great writers and directors, and that's where the idea of them entering the drama club came from. The directory immediately went to them after the first work of theirs was accepted widely in their school. Their _senpais_ helped them a lot in progressing and developing their skills, and then gladly left the positions for them. Those older students found amusement and pleasure in seeing the two interact and think together.

Yuki and Yukio were friendly and soon had the entire school as alliances, though they didn't let anyone get closer than their personal lines; behind those were for only the two of them. Of course, Junko was the only person they allowed to be the closest to them. As for their physical appearance, they shortened their hair a little bit and deliberately gave it the messed up look. In their last year of Junior high, they grew up noticeably more than their peers until they were both taller than their older sister.

Junko was not a very different matter. She was, as per mentioned earlier, the sweetheart of the school: everyone loved her and wanted to befriend her. Music class was her territory, and Home Economics was where she was the most creative. Her facial features were gentle and kind, taking after both her parents. She didn't keep her hair long, preferred to keep it slightly beyond her shoulders and used her trademark side ponytail.

One of the few things that she didn't inherit after her father was the fair height. That, she took from her mother.

In her third year, the year of the twins' enrollment, she faced a couple of hardships that most she dealt with on her own, but not the ones involving bigger sized guys. Once Yuki and Yukio knew about it, they got raged and demanded she tell them when she faces such problems again.

At first, Junko didn't want to involve them in her troubles, but they caught her once going behind the school building during the break with a boy and followed them silently.

The boy she went with had, like others, confessed and informed her that he had chosen her to be his girlfriend and that he wasn't going to accept rejection. When she turned him down, he tried to force her but didn't make it so far. He had barely reached out to grab her around the waist when he found his wrist seized in a strong grip.

In a second, Yuki and Yukio were at his sides, each giving him a glare colder than the first and he was momentarily backing out before he regained his wits and yanked his hand free. "What do you think you're doing, idiots?!"

"Who's the idiot here-"

"- I wonder."

They stood before him, blocking Junko out of his sight and waiting.

The guy placed a hand on Yuki's shoulder, ignoring the warning alarms in his head and tried to shove him away, but instead, his arm was hit and was instantly bent behind his back as the older twin wrapped his free arm around his neck. Yukio faced him and calmly spoke, "If you try to touch her again, we won't be so gentle."

"Mark our words-"

"- and keep them a lesson."

"A girl doesn't come by force-"

"- only a bastard would cross that line."

"Stay away from Ootori."  
>"Stay away from Ootori."<p>

The teen struggled to get free, and when the grip on his body lessened, he immediately left the place, not even looking back.

The red-haired twins turned to Junko with identical grins, revealing their dimples, and stepped closer to hug her at the same time.

"You two, you didn't have to do that, you know." She said with a smile.

Both of them kissed her cheeks at the same time, "We had to, of course!"

"You're our Jun-nee!"

With a chuckle, she ruffled their hair and said, "I'll always be your Jun-nee!" and as she wrapped an arm around each of their necks, she couldn't help but feel glad to have the twins at her side. "Thank you, Yuki, Yukio."

"Remember, anyone who wants to date you-"

"- has to go through us first!"

An affirmative nod was their answer, and the three made their way back to the main ground together.

* * *

><p>One would be a foul to leave out tennis out of those kids' lives.<p>

They were, after all, the second generation of the Hyoutei high mixed team that made it to the nationals tournament. Kumiko and Takahiro, along with Junko took the three single matches in any tournament, wiping any chance their opponents had of winning. Sometime two of the three would play doubles when they wanted a change, and the Kumiko-Takahiro combination worked wonders and the Kumiko-Junko pair was a rare occurrence that guaranteed a perfect, straight win, but was used only a few times.

When the older two graduated and the twins were in, Junko, Yuki and Yukio were the new power triangle, and Hyoutei once again made it to the nationals, and won the second place against 'Ouja' Rikkai.

It would be Kenji's turn to drive a badass team when he was of age.

Needless to say, the five were a bunch of kids that happened every long while.

* * *

><p>One day, when she was nineteen, Kumiko came home with suffocated breath and a spaced out mind. She wasn't acting as per her usual personality, and her parents couldn't help but be worried about her.<p>

Gakumi followed her upstairs to her room and entered after knocking on the door. "Kumiko?"

The bluenette was pinching the bridge of her nose. She lifted her head when she heard her mother's voice and gave a small smile before standing up and facing the window.

"Hiro told me.." she said quietly.

"I see." The red-haired mother nodded understandingly. Keiko had told her that her only son would be going to Canada for twelve months as an exchange student, and as per requested from the teenage boy, no one told Kumiko; Takahiro wanted to be the one to talk to her.

But there seemed to be more to it than just the travel thing, Gakumi thought. "And?"

Kumiko threw her glasses on her desk and rubbed her eyes, wiping away the starts of tears. "He.." she couldn't say it. The thought still hadn't sunk in, and she was still so lost and unaware of how things managed to take place.

At once she turned around and leaned back on the window, "Mom, Takahiro confessed to me." She finally said it. "He said he loves me."

The mother smiled at that, but then frowned when she saw her daughter crying, "What's wrong? Aren't you happy with that?" she patted the space beside her on the bed, urging her to sit down.

"I can't love him, and he can't love me. We're best friends, so how can it turn into love?" she questioned, obviously utterly confused by the turn of events. Gakumi knew this was hard on the teen girl; Kumiko had never loved or dated anyone ever.

Gakumi drew an arm around her daughter's shoulders, tenderly gazing at her, "Kumiko, love is not a simple thing, I can tell. But why do you say you can't?"

"I just.. I don't know! How can he love me? There were enough girls around him for him to choose, but why me? Why his best friend?"

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Gakumi remembered how once, a certain Shishido had refused the idea of being in love with her younger best friend. She cleared her mind, "What do _you_ feel for him?"

The bluenette fell silent for a couple of heartbeats, "I don't know, I guess… everything is confusing right now. Though, I know I was really sad when he said he was leaving. I'm sure I'll miss him."

"Why do you think is that?"

"Because.. he is an important person?" her thoughts were floating around unorganized, "I mean, I love being with him more than anyone else, and I like it when he is all serious or when he is gentle." She paused for a bit, realizing her words, and a hand flew up to cover her mouth, "Oh, my.. does that mean.."

The mother smiled softly and brushed Kumiko's hair out of her face, "That perhaps you love him as well."

Silence settled between them as Gakumi let her daughter think it over before she asked, "What did he say, other than confessing?"

This time, a blush tinted her cheeks as she answered in a low voice, "He said that.. if I returned his feelings, if we were sure.. he'd ask.." and the rest of her sentence was downed in another wave of emotional sobs.

Honestly speaking, the redhead couldn't be any happier. She could feel her best friend's son's feelings since a couple of years prior, and she hoped it would mean something. If there were anyone worthy of marrying her girl, it would be Takahiro and no one else. Excitement rose in her chest, but she forced it back down and focused on Kumiko's view for now.

"Think it over thoroughly, reflect on your relationship with him and the answer will come on its own." She gave a nod, to reassure the both of them, "For now, leave it as it is and come down to sit with us."

The bluenette nodded and picked up her glasses before making her way to the bathroom with a mumble of "I'll refresh first."

* * *

><p>"So you told her.." a purple-haired diva spoke softly as she petted her son's head. It was a bit of time spent between the mother and son on one evening. "What did she say? Was her reaction positive?"<p>

Takahiro sighed and closed his eyes. The feeling of his mother's fingers brushing through his hair always made him calmer somehow, "I'm not sure. There was almost no reaction.."

"Oh?"

"She.. looked indifferent.." he shifted his head on his mother's lap and looked up at her, "What if I had ruined my friendship with Kumiko, mother?"

Keiko shook her head slightly, "It will be fine. Kumiko will find her decision. To prepare for the bad side, you just have to brace yourself to accept a rejection as well as you will an affirmation." She paused and patted his cheek, "As a man, you've done your part bravely, and now it's her turn."

When she saw the glint of uncertainty in his eyes, her own eyes softened furthermore, "Watashi-sama is proud of you, Takahiro." She said in a more of a teasing way, but it had the desired effect since Takahiro actually let out a small chuckle and replied, "Ore-sama is thankful for such a family."

Out of the blue, there was a sound of a shutter, and they both turned to the doorway and found Jirou with a camera in hand, grinning his trademark grin at his family, "Jirou-sama's family looked wonderful, so he had to take a shot."

Keiko patted the space next to her as Takahiro lazily shifted around, and the father found himself entering their son's room with a warm smile, sitting beside his wife and greeting her with a chaste kiss to her lips.

The blond teen looked at his parents and hoped that someday, he's experience this feeling of deep attachment on his own. He hoped dearly that everything would work right for him, even if it was a bit selfish of him.

* * *

><p>Time came and went, and when everyone started remembering when had Akutagawa-kun leave Japan, he had actually returned. It was scary how time can flow fast around them, engulfing them in unawareness as it went by.<p>

And there, on the same terrace that Yuushi had once asked for Gakumi's hand, Takahiro and Kumiko stood.

The three families were patiently waiting for the two twenty years old teens inside, preferring to let them have privacy.

They were silent at first, but slowly tension melted, and the gentleman spoke confidently, "How was ore-sama's princess doing?"

Kumiko had to crack a soft smile at the endearment of the question, "I was good, thank you." She tore her gaze away from the sky to look at his eyes, "A year passed, naa.."

"Ah.."

Takahiro would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. His heart was thrumming widely in his ribcage as he turned fully to her, "Let's get to the more important matters." He started, wetted his lips slightly and continued, "I hope you've reached an answer."

"I did." The young lady answered, all solid beauty and confidence.

"Do you love me? Will you be satisfied to spend eternity with me?" he wished he could close his eyes, but it would show a weakness and that was one thing his parents had taught him long ago.

After several ticking of the grandfather clock behind them, Kumiko parted her peachy tinted lips and uttered a one word answer.

Takahiro felt as if he was dipped in a cold stream all of a sudden. The rush of excitement, happiness, relief and triumph all swirling within his blood.

As instructed by his mother, he kneeled down before her and held her hand, his other taking out a blue velvet box from his pocket.

This was it..

Both of them were slowly starting to get anxious by the second..

"Will you marry me, Oshitari Kumiko?"

Deep blue eyes welled with tears as their owner flashed a gorgeous smile, "Yes, Takahiro."

And fireworks exploded in their minds.

Carefully, Takahiro slid the silver band around her finger then stood up, taking her in his arms. She inspected the new jewel on her hand before locking her hands behind his neck and looking into his eyes.

And like every fairytale, the magic of the moment brought them together into a new world they were ready to explore together.

Later when they returned inside, they stood before their parents silently, hiding smiles and taking quiet joy in watching their nervous looks. Having had enough, Kumiko raised her hand and let them all see the ring adorning her finger.

Cheers rose and hugs were exchanged, and everything was going as though in a daze, but nothing mattered other than the new couple's happiness.

Chapters of life close to open new ones, and it's our job to finish each of them with or ink and words. Everyone chooses how to fill their pages and end them, and love is but one of the journeys one has to take on their own.

Because it's their love to find.

**_My Love To Find.._**

**_…_**

**_..~End~.._**

**_…_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yes, everyone. This story has officially ended.

I hope you liked it, and I hope to see all the readers again.

Please, leave me a review, and tell me if this end satisfied you.

Thank you for all of you who supported me in any way during the writing of this story.

Love,


End file.
